What He did
by Spiritt
Summary: Botan's been waiting for Hiei to return from jail, never noticing the jealous looks of Hiei's replacement. Once Hiei' set free for an mission, Botan finds herself in a conflict of two men. Which one will she choose that's if she does choose one? AH sequal
1. Chapter one

Haha yes, I've decided to get my lazy bottom up to write another story! Yay!

**Chapter one.**

Silence.

Complete silence filled the youthful Prince Koenma's room. The child pursed his lips behind his pacifier and pressed the tip of his fingers together. A faint knock at the door brought the melody of silence to a stop. Koenma glanced at the brass doorknob. "Come in, Hiei." He called, placing the only folder on his desk in a drawer, as if to conceal it from him.

The door swung open without the slightest sound. In the doorway, cloaked by the darkness of the hall, a rather fragile spikey haired figure took shape. His first step into the brightly-lit office showed the effects of being secluded.

Hiei was still shorter then all of the Reikai Tanteis, but he had indeed been drinking his milk. That was all that seemed to have changed about him. His black hair still stood up, with the white starburst as well. His ruby eyes could have cut ice if needed to, and his lips were shut tight. He wore his usual attire, white bandana and scarf, with everything else black. He looked as if he was bored and ready to just about ditch everything.

After a few more steps forward, Hiei kicked the door with his foot and procceded forward again. "Tell me," He said, speaking in a cool and collected tone, yet it had the hint that he didn't care. "How long have I been secluded in that room, Koenma?" He stopped once he was infront of the desk.

"You've been in jail for a year now, Hiei." Koenma cleared his throat. I've requested you see me because we're in need of your assistance."

"Already?" Hiei murmured, cocking one of his eyebrows. Koenma ignored him and continued.

"Although your replacement has gotten the team through tough times, this mission will need all the help we can get."

"I see." Hiei said, turning his heels. "Enjoy the chaos and destruction."

Koenma sighed. "Hiei, you'll be free from jail, don't you want that? Not only that, but your records will be cleared again."

Hiei was already near the doorway. "Not good enough." He replied. "I've learned the sound of silence in my room, and it's been very enjoyable."

"Hiei-"

"Hn."

Koenma sighed, "Fine, I'll talk to my father. You are no longer banned from eduring a relationship with Botan."

Hiei stopped at the door. Indeed, that was what he was waiting for. He turned around, his expression hard to figure out. "I'll be back tomorrow." Was all he could reply, before disappearing.

Koenma relaxed his shoulders and breathed deeply. "Father's going to kill me..." He moaned. Ten thousand spanking is a breeze, _right_?

**Next day.**

A series of gunshots rang through the afternoon sky. A young diety sat on her oar, her fingers running through a little black book. Her sharp eyes caught sight of a name. She used one of her fingers as a bookmark and turned to the sleeping, floating, body of a young man.

"Time to wake up, Matt Shinomori." She sang gently. At once, the young man began to stirr, then shot up.

He glanced around, slightly dazed and startled. "Where...am I?" He barely seemed to notice he was hovering over his bloody body.

The woman looked at him, her blue hair swaying with a gust of air. "Hi, I'm Botan. I'll be

your transportation across the river Styx." She causually pointed downwards, where police men were investigating his body. "As you can already tell from the bloody, the police, and the way your neck is twisted, you are dead. I'll give you a moment to catch up with the whole ordeal."

However, all the man could say was, "...Okay."

Botan patted the extra seat on her oar. "Alright, now that that's all cleared up, time to go." Matt obeyed her and took a seat. "So, I hear you have a girlfriend." She said, making conversation. Matt looked startled, then started to blush. Puzzled, Botan glanced at him.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I have a girlfriend." He said, scooting away from Botan. Botan sighed, shaking her head.

"I didn't mean it that way," Botan said, slighly perplexed yet rather amused. "I was trying to make conversation. Where you thinking about her?" She asked.

Matt nodded. "I kind of...died because of her." He said sheepishly.

"You stole an old lady's purse for her?" Botan said loudly, turning to him.

Shaking his head, Matt moved farther away from Botan and explained, "No, I was trying to get her a wedding ring. I didn't have a lot of cash..." He trailed off, and then looked down, abashed.

Botan sighed. "You just had to choose the old lady next to the police station, ne? Then you had to run and get killed."

"I just...didn't want to see that look on her face. You know, the kind of disappointed look?"

Botan smiled at him. "You know, I know someone who said words like yours. He's a great guy, brash, but still a good friend."

"Does being dead mean I can start dating again?" Matt asked. Botan sighed, he sure forgot about his girlfriend fast. Faster then most guys with women she ferrys.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe you can be my girlfriend!" suggested Matt.

Botan scratched her head in embarassment. She urged her oar faster, slightly ticked by the man. "Well, not really...I have a boyfriend actually. See?" She said, holding her hair up and pointing to the space between her neck and her shoulder. Tiny teeth marks were imprinted on her fair skin. Matt pulled away, awed.

"Is that like a symbol of love or something? Maybe I should start doing that!" He said, getting worked up.

Botan sweatdropped. How...odd could this guy be? "Um, I highly suggest you don't. You see, my boyfriend is kind of...different."

"Everyone's different." Matt replied,

"True," Botan agreed. "That's why you shouldn't bite your girlfriend on the neck." Botan said, trying to talk him out of it. _'Maybe I shouldn't show the mark anymore..._' She thought, finally seeing Reikai in a distance.

"So who is your boyfriend anyways? Can I meet him?" Matt asked, prodding her as if she was his best friend.

"Um, well..."

"That's me." Both Botan and Matt twisted in their seats to find the source of the voice.

From the shadows of the entrance, a blur of a figure made itself known. Spikey hair and a tall firm figure as well. Botan found herself at a loss of breath.

"H...Hiei?"

**End.**


	2. Chapter two

Haha yes, I've decided to get my lazy bottom up to write another story! Yay!

**Chapter two.**

"Hiei?" The figure approached Botan and Mark, who were both confused out of their wits. Botan found herself biting her lip, just to hold her disappointment. No, it wasn't Hiei. Botan turned away, bitterly wondering how should could have mistaken _him_ for Hiei. A cold hand slid towards her cheek, cupping it gently. She turned, catching a pair of vibrant green eyes. She immeadately slapped the hand away, furious.

"Hey, what's wrong, Botan?" Smiling, the figure turned to Mark, who was lost in the sudden behavior Botan was showing. Thin brown hair swayed to and fro, messily did into spikes. The hand Botan had swapped away brushed falling hairs away from his botanical eyes. A sharp nose, a bright smile, topped with the perfect face. "Sorry about that, I was just kidding. I'm Tacky."

"Not really, you seem to have good taste in clothes and stuff..."

"That's his name, Mark!" Botan said, shaking her head in despair. Still, she smiled at him. "You'll have to go through these gates. I'll join with you later, alright?"

Mark nodded, waving good-bye to Tacky. Tacky waved back, grinning. "What a nice guy, don't you think, Botan?"

Botan frowned at him, crossing her arms. "That wasn't funny, Tack." She scolded. Tacky shrugged, adjusting his jacket.

"Who is Hiei anyways?" He asked, "I've been hearing his name around here lately." Botan headed into the gate, avoiding his question. Tack followed her though, rambling on. "I mean, he's been a legend outside too. He's never really caught my interest though. I heard he was short. You know a lot about him, right?"

Botan swiftly turned around, her oar ready to beat him down. He was prodding her, she knew he knew who Hiei was. Each time he tried to make a move, she talked about Hiei. He grabbed hold on the oar before she could swing it, leaning in closer to her. "Tacky-" She started to say, but he just smiled and let go of the oar. He had wonderful timing too, because the Reikai Tantei leader had just rounded the corner.

"Tacky!" Yusuke Urameshi said in jubilation, nearly tackling his pal. "I've been looking all over for you. Oh, and you too, Botan." he added.

"What's going on?" Botan asked, recovering from Tacky's uncalled for actions.

"Koenma's called for another meeting."

"Reikai Tanteis, please report in Koenma's office." The intercom echoed through the halls. Yusuke pointed to the ceiling, just to prove his point.

Tacky broke into a run, and Yusuke was about to follow him until he glanced at Botan again. She was lost in her own world again. He touched her on the shoulder gently. "Botan," He asked. "what's up?" When she didn't reply, Yusuke made his own conclusion. "It's Tacky again, right?"

Botan nodded. "I don't know what to do. I know he's not suppose to know about Hiei, but he keeps trying to woo me. It's all in the basic rules- and I'm not the kind of ferry girl to break them."

Yusuke bellowed a loud laugh, causing Botan to jump. "Oh, Botan, that's funny." He said, wiping away a tear. "This is coming from the girl who broke the big rule-no relationships with co-workers?"

Botan glared at him irratibly. "Yusuke, you-" She paused, and then suddenly gasped. "Bingo! Yusuke, you're amazing!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Why, yes, I know that." He said, taking the compliment. "What's going on?"

"Tack's forgetting the big rule!" Botan said, smiling. "The big rule."

"Ohh," Yusuke said slowly. "that's true."

Botan nodded, climbing onto her oar as another Reikai Tantei call came over the intercom. "Come on, Yusuke. You deserve to save your energy." She praised, patting the extra space on her oar.

Yusuke cracked a large smile. "That's what I'm talking about." He said, taking her offer.

Botan manuvered her oar smoothly, yet swift enough to make it before the intercom went off again. Yusuke pulled the double doors open, greeted by Kurama and Kuwabara. Both seemed shakened and surprised. "Botan!" They both greeted, pushing Yusuke inside and closing the door behind him. Utterly confused, the grim reaper tried to get past the blockade, but Kurama turned her back.

"I'm sorry, Botan, that you came all the way here. There was a mistake with the intercom." Kurama said, nodding to Kuwabara to close the double doors.

"Yeah, so if you could just do what ferry girls do now..." said Kuwabara, smiling apologetically. Botan shook her head, struggling to get out of Kurama's gentle grip.

"What's going on?" She asked, suddenly very curious. "Is it another mission?"

Kurama and Kuwabara turned to each other. "Um," Kuwabara nodded. "yes." Kurama replied.

"Well, as the Reikai Tantei's assistant, I should be able to enter." Botan said, pushing away Kurama's hand and heading inside. However, the tall and big built of Kazuma Kuwabara blocked her path.

"It's not a mission, it's a surprise!" Kuwabara blurted out, "A surprise gift!"

"For who?"

"For...for Keiko!"

"Keiko?" Botan inquired. "What kind of surprise?"

Kuwabara managed to shut both doors just in time, and Kurama joined him at his side. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if we told you, Keiko's best friend, would it, Botan?" Kurama said kindly. "We apologize if we sound so upfront, but we have to ask you to please leave."

Botan frowned, but let her shoulders fall. "Alright, I'll go see what Keiko's up to." She turned around, heading towards the front gates. She turned around, and Kurama and Kuwabara were still perched outside. "Just tell me before she gets it okay?"

Kurama nodded. "You have my word, Botan." Once the last bit of blue hair rounded the corner, Kurama and Kuwabara slipped back inside.

"You ruin all the fun, Kurama." Yusuke said, hiding his disappointment.

Kuwabara strode over to Yusuke, catching him into a head lock. "That wasn't funny, Blockhead. You owe Keiko a gift now."

The smile upon Yusuke's face vanished and turned bitter. "You told her we have a surprise for Keiko? Do you know what Keiko's going to be expecting?"

"An actual gift, maybe?" Hiei chuckled.

"Yes, and that's the kind of thing I don't have!" Yusuke ranted. "The real surprise is for Botan anyways." He turned to Hiei, who was standing by Koenma's chair. Tacky was staring at him, as if he was slightly threatened by the stranger. "Oh, right. I forgot, you don't know each other yet. Well, Tacky, this is Hiei. He's the former Reikai Tantei. Hiei, this is Tacky, the person who's replaced you."

Hiei and Tacky hardly exchanged greetings. Tacky's eyes flashed once, and Hiei's only reply was, "A ningen? You replaced me with a human?"

Koenma flashed Hiei a glance of apology, which Tacky caught. Koenma cleared his throat. "Now..."

"You can't fool me, Kurama," The doors flew open, the kinmono sleeves rolled up and her oar in weapon position, and Botan strode in. "I know each and every one of you-"

Hiei couldn't surpress his own surprise. "Botan." He said, short of words and breath. The oar fell from her grip, and Kurama caught it before it hit the ground.

"Hiei."

**End.**


	3. Chapter three

Haha yes, I've decided to get my lazy bottom up to write another story! Yay!

**Chapter three.**

My name is Botan. Around two years ago, I thought the world was coming to an end. I had just lost the perfect job. I assisted a lazy slob and everything was going great, until I made a mistake. I was switched to the most non-sociable man ever and given the powers to read his mind. However, he could read my mind too. As fate has it, I couldn't help change the way I thought about him. He's one of the guys, just a little silent and stiff around the edges. His two letter word may be the only thing he says, but once you get use to it it's not so bad.

He's the one I love.

Softly, very softly, a chuckle broke the tense silence. Botan reached up and pinched her cheek. "Oh my," she said, "these dreams are become too real."

"This isn't a dream." She had been so busy trying to wake herself up that Botan lost sight of what was happening around her. Hiei's rough calloused hands drew her hand away from her face. Botan looked at their hands touching each other, and Hiei didn't let go. Astounded, she turned to Koenma. Could he do this?

"Well," said Yusuke, crashing the special moment. "surprise, Botan! There is no mission and no suprise for Keiko. So, if you could tell her not to expect anything..."

"Actually..." Koenma said quietly.

"Koenma has a mission for us, listen up!" Tacky declared. Something in his voice killed the joy in the room. Hiei released Botan's hand, and she wrung her hands together. She was lost in emotion. What was going on? She felt Tacky's eyes on her, and she refused to look up. Hiei was watching Tacky, silently as always, as if studying him.

"Although Hiei's return is a celebration, we have a mission to complete. Everyone here has an important role to play." Koenma paused.

"Okay..." Kuwabara said, raising his eyebrow. "So what are we doing?"

Koenma hesitated for a slight second and Yusuke caught on quickly. "You can't do that, Koenma! Keiko is already mad at me for..." He drifted off, pondering if he should release such information. "Well, she's mad at me."

"How long do you expect us to leave?" asked Kurama, picking up the files on the edge of Koenma's desk.

"I can't say for sure. You're tracking four demons, as you can see." Slowly the files were passed around, opened, and skimmed through. Each file contained visuals and imformation about the demons.

"Everything is here, this should be easy."

"Hardly, Yusuke. Look at the information more closely."

Botan glanced upon the pictures, running across a image shot. "This one," She quickly said, holding it up. "This is the most recent one, taken six months ago. That's the inside of your father's vault, right?" The picture had caught the four demons in action.

"These demons, they're not your regular crowd." Yusuke said. "They got the human pyhsique, but they look like demons. They even got the colored skin."

"They're holding your crown, Koenma sir!" Botan gasped, her nose touching the paper. "Did they take it?"

Koenma nodded. "Of course, it's just the regular gold crown. There's nothing to worry about, it doesn't hold much power. They're just proving their point. Reikai walls are secure from head to toe-"

Yusuke began to sneeze, "Prison break!", turning his head away from Koenma's view.

"-yet they managed to break through." Koenma continued, glaring irritably at him. "Out of all the magical, rare, and dangerous things they could have stolen, they only chose the crown. My theory is that they didn't care for the treasures, but wanted to prove that they are rising to the top."

"And you have yet to find them since?"

"It's as if they disappeared from exsistance."

Botan shook her head. "That's not likely. If they were killed, one of the girls would have brought them here already. If they escaped to Nigenkai, they would easily be spotted by appearance and spirit energy."

"So I guess they're hiding," Kuwabara said.

"Where they are is what you're going to find out. I've given you all the information we know, so it's up to you to do the rest," Koenma said, eyeing each of them.

"Wait," Kuwabara said, glancing at Koenma. "you're not going to give us a plan?" Koenma shook his head. "Not even a hint of what we should do?"

"I honestly don't know what to myself," Koenma admitted. "There's not much I can do at this desk. After all, each one of you have more experience at this then me."

"This coming from the toddler who's only uh, I don't know, seven hundred years-old and beyond?" Yusuke grumbled, folding the file and placing it into his jacket.

Koenma leaped on to his desk, pouting slightly. "That's no fair. Kurama, Botan, and Hiei are way beyond my time!"

Botan glanced up. "Now hold on-" She snapped. "I am not older then you! You cannot count the time I was living either or the time before I was a ferry girl. I'll have you know I'm much younger then these two-" She jerked her thumb and Hiei and Kurama, who stood silently. "old timers."

"Please, Botan," Kurama said, unsure of what to make of this. "this really isn't a great time to discuss this at all," He paused. "but I'm actually near four-hundred years..."

"Really?" Botan asked, turning to him in suprise. "I actually thought you were older..."

"People!" yelled Koenma, sending the conversation back on topic. "I have made things easier for you. Reikai is already on heavy surveillance so you only have to take care of Maikai and Ningenkai. There are six of you, so choose your team and head out. Tacky, stay behind."

"Alright," said Yusuke once Tacky closed the door after them. "Being team leader, I immeadiately get a team. Who else wants to take charge?"

"Maikai is familiar grounds for me," Kurama said.

"Great, because I'm rather happy about staying on my own world!" Kuwabara said.

"Botan and Kuwabara will go with me, you two take on Maikai with Tacky. We'll all start tomorrow, alright?"

"I'll get you your weapon, Hiei." Botan said, leaving the men.

Hiei followed Botan while the others went another way. The bright corridors seemed unreal to the dark room he was adapted to, but then again, everything was unreal for him. Throughout the bustling agency, Botan led him into a silent corridor. Botan's shoes rang through the hall and her kimono rustled softly. The silence, it was almost like the prison halls, but more uncomfortable. There was nothing for the two to talk about. Everything was still in confusion. "Hiei?"

Hiei glanced at Botan, leaving his train of thoughts. She held his katana with both hands, placing it into his own hands like a gift. She wrung her hands together, watching him reunite with his passion. "I have to set everything up for tomorrow, but I'm sure Yukina would like a visit, By the time you're done, I'll probably be back home."

Home. Was the Ningen apartment complex really his home? Now unless she gave his room to that damn Turkey, or Tacky...whatever is name is. Hiei nodded and Botan looked relieved. "Well, I best leave now," She said, smiling at Hiei for the first time. "It's good to have you back, Hiei. It really is."

**Yukina.**

"Hiei, you're back!" Yukina rose from her spot, bowing respectfully. "I thought I would have to wait a hundred years until I saw you again."

"I'm back. I didn't mean to worry you." Hiei sat on the wooden halls outside the house as Yukina prepared a small lunch. He had made several attempts to help her, but she refused every one of them.

"I'm sure prision is harsh," Yukina has said before departing. "let me at least tend to your hunger."

The door beside him slid open, and Hiei glanced upon the old woman. "Oh," Genkai said, holding a hot cup of green tea. "It's just you. Came alone?"

"Yes," Hiei replied, still looking at her. "What of it?"

Genkai paused to drink. "Next time, bring Botan so we can all talk about how stupid you are." Hiei eyes widened, shocked at her words. She was talking to him as if she was talking to Yusuke, using the 'you jackass' tone of voice. "Did you really think going to prison was the wisest choice? Botan would mope for days around here, telling me about how she would try to talk to you. Why didn't you answer?"

Hiei turned away from Genkai, scowling. He had heard enough from her. "Because," He replied. "I had nothing to say."

"I have more then enough for all three of us," Yukina called, carrying a tray of rich food in her arms. "Would you like to join us, Genkai?"

Genkai reached for the door. "I'll pass," she said before sliding it shut.

"I've got space." Hiei assured her, reaching for a bowl of rice. Yukina was about to place it into his hands, when she suddenly stopped.

She looked at him, concerned. "Hiei," She asked, "are you well? Your hands are shaking slightly."

"I just have something to deal with."

"Deal with her soon please. I enjoyed her more when she was herself."

Hiei looked at Yukina from the edge of his bowl; she was eating. "Hn."

**End.**


	4. Chapter four

Haha yes, I've decided to get my lazy bottom up to write another story! Yay!

**Chapter four.**

She would sit by the door at night, when she took a break from late paperwork. I could hear her sandals slapping the floors and when she slid to the floor with a sigh. I ssumed she held coffee, to keep her awake. At first, she tried talking to me. What to say back?  
"Hello, Botan, my bed is uncomfortable and I sit in the dark. They give me crap to eat. Enough about me though, how's life without me?" I think that's hardly a good conversation starter. So I kept myself silent. She tried to talk to me for a while, but then she resorted into silence.  
When I saw her for the first time in a year, I felt regret. Why didn't I answer?

When Hiei returned to the complex Botan lived in, it didn't suprise him they borthered to attempt a party. Even Yukina had arrived, which was strikingly odd because he was much faster then her. "Welcome back, Hiei!" They screamed. Hiei stared upon their faces, noticing something he immeadately frowned upon.

"Geez, Hiei," Yusuke said, thrusting a beer into his hand. "Relax, this isn't the prision showers."

"Where is Botan?" Taking another glance, he added, "And the ass?"

"Tacky," Kurama corrected. "They are still in Reikai." Hiei shoved Yusuke away, the detective's breath smelled of alcohol, a frown set on his grumpy face. Kurama has stuck to soda, knowning he would be the one to carry the drunkards home. "I've checked up on Botan. Tacky wasn't in sight, and she is working late."

Hiei cracked the beer open, staring at the friends he has surrounded himself with. "Who is he?" He asked.

"Yusuke said he had met him fighting a demon. Since we were already looking for a replacement, we gave it to him after we saw what he could do." Kurama explained. "He works well, but I doubt he paid any attention to the rules."

"He wants her, the bastard," Hiei mumbled, bringing the bottle to his lips and drinking contently.

"Botan has been working hard to keep him away and we help when it's needed."

The empty bottle was placed on a table and Hiei wiped his mouth with his jacket sleeve. "I'm going."

"Aw," Kuwabara cried, forcing a new bottle into Hiei's mouth. "you can't leave just yet, you're the star of the show. Botan'll be back soon." Hiei couldn't wrestle out of the gorilla's grasp until he finished the bottle. He pushed the idiot into his sister before quietly leaving from the door.

Kurama was quick in aiding Shizuru. "Thankfully Yokai's hold alcohol well." He said to himself.

**Botan**

Botan sighed, blowing upon the hot mug of coffee in her hands. The silence of late nights was not very soothing to her at all, but she'd learn to deal with it. However, she had no jail cell to sit next to anymore. Instead, she slid down against the wall, closing her eyes. "I'll just sleep for a minute..." She paused, forcing her eyes open. "No, I can't, I have to finish first." She froze, staring at the dark hallway to her left. She was sure she'd saw the glimmer of a demon around the corner. "Isn't that..." She said quietly. "the way to the jail cells?" Could it be another prison break? She reached into her hidden pocket, searching for her pocket communicator. She blinked, finding nothing in there. "Oh no," She cried in horror mentally. "it's on the desk! Okay, Botan, it looks like it's up to you."

Slowly, she placed her mug down, rising and walking towards the right hallway. She saw nothing yet. A sudden clang echoed through the halls and Botan screamed, bringing her hands together and waving her oar like there was no tomorrow. "Botan..?" Hiei questioned, staring at the back of her head. He had entered through the left.

"Hiei!" Botan gasped, dropping her hands to her side. The wooden oar dissappeared in a whisp of smoke. "Hiei, I think there's a demon there." She explained.

Hiei touched his katana and advanced forward. He examined every inch of the hall, by Yoki and foot. Botan followed him from behind, her fingers curled around her kinmono sleeves. "So there's nothing here? Are you sure? There could be a loose prisoner wandering around..." She paused, looking at Hiei. "Are you not going to answer?"

Hiei glanced at her; she had said the same thing the first night she came to his cell. He looked away and continued to search. Botan bowed her head, she had touched a nerve. She sighed, and then smiled. "It's alright though, I never expected you to answer anyways." When Hiei looked back at her, she tapped her head, giving an old-fashion cat face. "I was able to read your mind for a short time!"

Hiei's rough hands touched her shoulders and the lips she has yet to be familar with touched her own. A shocking taste of alcohol reached her. Botan absent-mindly wrapped her arms around his neck. Wait, alchohol! The rules! More importantly, the kiss! "Get your mind out of the gutters, Botan!" She mentally told herself. Even though her heart threatened death if pried from Hiei, she pulled away. After all, she was ready dead. "Hiei-" She said sadly. "Koenma... Do I smell alcohol?"

"Your friends are hosting a party." Hiei explained, stepping away from her akwardly.

"A party?" Botan questioned. She frowned, this was the work of Yusuke!

Hiei turned around to head back for the hallways. "Hn."

"Where are you going?" She asked, following him.

"Home." He said, leading her back to the office. "As for Koenma, he doesn't care anymore."

"What? Hiei, wait!" She touched her lips, watching as Hiei was swallowed by the darkness. "Hiei." She looked around, sighing. Her eyes stopped at Koenma's office door. "Koenma!"

**Hiei.**

Hiei was still awake when Botan came stumbling through the front door, dressed in her pajamas. He was lying in his own bed, the sheets thrown over him when Botan entered his room. Cautiously, Hiei turned to look at her. She was staring at him. "I've talked to Koenma, even if he was sleeping," she said. "and he told me what you wished for in return for being here. Thank you."

Hiei propped himself up by his arm. "For what?"

Botan gave a small smile. "I was beginning to think I wouldn't last ninety-nine years waiting for you to come back." She pulled a pillow out from behind her back, glancing at Hiei questionably. Hiei moved over and Botan snuggled in next to him. "Good night, Hiei." She said cheerfully.

"Hn."

This is where we leave you, boys." Botan said, looking at Hiei, Tacky, and Kurama. "Now, Kurama will lead the team while you hunt the demons. You'll need this, Kurama-" She handed over her pocket communicator. Kurama placed it into his pockets. "and be careful. We'll stay in contact when needed. We'll be sure to tell you if we find anything. Good luck boys!" Kurama and Tacky nodded. Botan nodded back to them, her hat falling from her head. She was wearing tourist clothings, so she would blend with the crowd. She turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who was preparing to depart. "Hurry up you two."

"Well," Yusuke said, circling Hiei. "She seems happy." Hiei glanced at them and, of course, they were staring back. Hiei moved away and entered the portal without a word. Kurama said a short good-bye before walking through himself. Kuwabara and Yusuke grinned, and turned around. However, before they could start, Tacky was holding them back.

"What's going on?"

Kuwabara pried Tacky off of his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, with Hiei and Botan."

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to each other, and Yusuke heartily touched Tacky's shoulder, smiling. "Tacky, I know you've had your eye on Botan-"

Tacky laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on," Kuwabara inturrupted. "Everyone can tell, but it's not going to happen. The rules says no relations with partners. Besides, you'll be dead before you can touch her now."

Tacky raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Hiei, of course, the loveable brute." replied Yusuke, he had stopped smiling. "We're warning you as your friend, Tackman. Botan's off limits for good. Why do you think Hiei went to jail?"

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Botan's impacient voice echoed through the hall. Yusuke and Kuwabara gave Tacky one more glance before walking away. Tacky, frowning, pasted through the portal. Hiei and Kurama were kind enough to wait for him, although Hiei was frowning. Tacky's frown turned into a smile.

"Okay," Tacky said, smiling. "Where to now?"

"Hiei and I know where to find a demon who may possibly know some information. If we head down this shortcut-"

"No way," Tacky inturrupted. "I feel as if something bad is going to hapen there. Besides, everyone knows a shortcut has a detour to problems. I'd rather take the longer way."

"If we have detours, we overpass it." Hiei argued, but Kurama was already following Tacky's lead.

"Tacky may be right."

"You know there is nothing wrong with the orginial path-"

"It's never too early to think about the teams health, old timer." Tacky inturrupted, waving his hand.

Kurama grabbed Hiei's shoulder before he could fume. "Swallow your pride and lets go."

**Botan-Yusuke-Kuwabara**

"I hate airports." Yusuke growled, gritting his teeth as he was searched. "We're going to miss the plane."

"Koenma said he'd have a friend take care of everything..." Botan said, clutching her bag of spirit detective items protectively. She glanced at her watch, frowning. "You're right."

Suddenly, the officer frisking Yusuke stopped. "Sorry I'm late. Go on." A voice like Koenma's said. "The lane to the left. Privately for you."

"Thank you, Koenma, sir!" Botan said, bowing before running off. Yusuke punched the officer lightly.

"Geez, why didn't you come when he was searching my _lower_ half." He said, partly annoyed. Koenma smirked and Kuwabara pushed Yusuke ahead. Botan was waiting for them at the entrance. "So where are we going first?"

"Hawaii!" Botan cried in happiness, her cat ears appearing. Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at her.

"You set that up, didn't you?" asked Kuwabara.

Botan purred. "Maybe. It's a job and a vacation, all in one!"

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara. "More like our job and her vacation." Botan folded her arms stubbornly as Kuwabara nodded in agreement. Yusuke's pocket was ringing, and Yusuke pulled out the pocket communicator. "Talk to-Hiei!" Kuwabara and Botan crowded around Yusuke, trying to see what was the matter. A line of blood trailed dow Hiei's face and he was panting.

"That bastard, Kurama's down-Tacky's gone-"

"Hiei, calm down, what happened to your head?" asked Botan.

"More importantly," Kuwabara said, "what happened?"

"We were attacked. Kurama's unconsious and Tacky's missing."

Yusuke closed the pocket communicator shut. "Don't worry, we'll get you help." He turned to Botan. "You're all we got right now. I'll tell Koenma about this."

Botan nodded, fear in her eyes. "Hold on, Hiei!"

_"Hiei, I've lost sight of Tacky." Kurama said, looking around._

_Hiei stuffed his hands into his pocket. "He shouldn't have gone so fast."_

_Kurama nodded. "Perhaps he's just excited. He's never-Hiei!" Hiei was knocked down as Kurama threw himself upon him. Still shocked, Hiei watched as Kurama pulled a needle from his side, surprised as well, before falling limp._

_"Shit." Hiei said softly, rolling Kurama off of him. He stood up, pulling out his katana. Why couldn't he sense it earlier? Masked demons dropped from the trees. Most held needles similar to the one at Kurama's side._

_The demon to the left threw a needle. Hiei turned, bending the tip of his blade. He let it go once the needle touched the cold steel. The needle bounced back, piercing the demon at the heart. There was too many to take down one at a time. He sheathed his katana, curling his hand into a fist. Dark glames swallowed his whole arm. Using his speed to an advantage, half of the demons were dead due to a punch here and there. Hiei stumbled as he was flicked in the head with a sword. He stumbled, feeling blood trickle down his face._

_"They mock me." He hissed, breaking the ribs and crushing the heart of the smart-ass. It all became easier then, and Hiei was soon trampling upon the bodies, searching for Kuramas. Through all the questions, there was one thing he needed to do first. At the sight of red hair Hiei ran towards it. Kurama had a faint pulse, he was dying. He pulled from Kurama's pocket Botan's communicator. He nearly ripped it open, trying to catch his breath._

_Where the hell was Tacky?_

"Kurama is in a coma. They did poison him, it wasn't quick enough to cause serious problems though. Tacky was found not far from you two. He was ambushed." Hiei and Botan sat outside the Reikai hospital wing. Koenma stood nearby, overgoing the new plan. "Seeing as Kurama may or may not wake up in time-Botan will take his place. Yusuke and Kuwabara have already boarded the plane."

Botan sighed. "Fair enough. There went my vacation." Koenma reached up and patted her shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry, you'll still get a vacation. If you overlook all the danger, Maikai is a relaxing place."

"Team leader?" Hiei asked, rummaging through his pockets and handing Botan her communicator.

"You are, Hiei. The demons seem to know our objectives in Maikai. Botan will provide a healer at hand if they try another attack." A nurse opened the door to Kurama's room and Koenma entered.

Tacky's room door opened and Tacky, looking very abashed, join the rest of them. "Dude, Hiei," He said slowly. "I'm sorry about Kurama."

Hiei chose to ignore him, closing his eyes to take a small nap. Tacky turned to Botan.

"Tacky," She holding her hat, "I can't help you here. I'm with Hiei."

Tacky head back into his room. "Yeah, in more ways then one."

"Excuse me?" Botan said, almost dropping her hat, but Tacky shut the door to his room. Kurama's door opened again and Koenma came out again.

"Right, so as I was saying. Hiei and Botan, you start the mission again tomorrow."

"Yes,sir."

**End.**


	5. Chapter five

Ha-ha yes, I've decided to get my lazy bottom up to write another story! Yay!

**Chapter five.**

_"Finally!" Botan sighed, the tension of the pathway left behind them. Her violet eyes danced with happiness as she turned to the two boys, both who were determined to erase each other from existence. Through out the walk to their destination, Botan had to keep a very weak conversation going which always ended two or three replies later. "Where are we, Hiei?"_

_"At a house," Hiei replied shortly. Through the countless amount of tree was a clearing, the trees were replaced with deep green grass with a small shack to the side. The shack looked tarnished and worn down along with inhabitable even though smoke drifted from the chimney._

_"Really now," Tacky said absentmindedly, "I thought it we were in the Amazon."_

_Botan smiled and clasped her hands together. "Now now... does this demon know you're coming?" Hiei merely grunted, touching the shack as if to look for the entrance. His hand slipped through a broken hole in the wood and he pulled it open, revealing the hidden door and the tiny room. Before Tacky or Botan could follow him, he had entered and shut the door behind him, giving them the queue they were to wait outside._

_"Geez-"_

_"-Well, I guess we'll just have to wait right here." Botan interrupted, plopping down on a log. She wasn't going to take sides or listen if they talked bad about one another. She respected them both, even though her respect for Hiei was slightly higher. She glanced at Tacky, who said nothing more about it. It was just a few seconds later that a small crash could be heard. She exchanged questioning glances with Tacky until Hiei came out._

_"He said he heard rumors. Let's go **my **way." He said calmly._

_"What happened inside there?" asked Botan, ignoring Tacky's look of outrage._

_"He needed convincing." Hiei smirked before heading towards another path with Botan at his side._

Maikai was dimly lit, the invisible sun just about to set. Streaks of white clouds drifted slowly against the red orange sky. The cracks and crinkle of the fire wood was crisp and clear. They had set up camp nearby a small river. Botan and Tacky had no idea of how close or far their destination was, Hiei had chose to keep it classified.

Botan was resting next to the fire; she wasn't use to walking so much. Riding her oar would cause too much attention. She sighed, resting one hand on her stomach. "What are we going to eat tonight?"

"I can take care of that," Tacky offered. He smiled at her warmly. "I haven't used my powers in a while."

"Great!" Botan turned to Hiei, smiling. "Hey, Hiei, now you can see what he does."

Hiei glanced up from the fire, mute. Tacky chose not to look at him, turning to the river. Swiftly, one of his hands rose. The water rumbled, and suddenly, great thick walls of water rose from the lake, high enough to be the height of a football field. The water rushed back and forth, maintaining the same amazing height, majestic in size.

His hand dropped halfway and the great wall came crashing down, loud, but not a drop splashed on them. The water returned to its calm state, as if it was untouched and as if it held nothing of great power.

Botan touched Hiei's arm and pointed to the small, smooth sphere of water still hovering over the river. Inside each of them was the faint outline of a fish, still moving around as if it was still in the river. "Amazing work, Tacky, don't you agree, Hiei?" Botan cried, very pleased.

Tacky smiled at Botan, and then for the first time since they departed, turned to Hiei, who was looking right back at him. "So?" He asked, swelling with pride.

Hiei glanced back at the fire. "So," He replied tartly, throwing a stick into the fire, "you can make water _dance_ and fish _wiggle_."

Tacky replied with the same distaste, causing Botan to shake her head disappointedly. "I don't see how exhilarating making smoke is. Your big head is thick with it."

Hiei's eyes flashed right at him, his expression dangerously close to murderous. Botan stood up as well, very unsettled about the whole thing. "Not now, guys," she said. "We're on a mission!"

"Screw that," Tacky snapped. "This jerk is full of bullshit! I don't even see why he was picked to be a Reikai Tantei anyways!"

"I wasn't _picked_, baka," Hiei replied coldly. "I'm serving jail time. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be here at all."

"Stop it!" Botan cried, running right between the middle of them. "You two…" She turned to Tacky, glaring at him, "Hiei is one of the best members we've had. He's had way more experience then you, so unless you do all that he's done, don't say a word like that!"

"Hah." Hiei said, satisfied, but Botan turned to him, her eyes now filled with hurt and more anger.

"Don't you _dare_ say anything at all, Hiei Jaganshi!" Botan cried. "I can't believe you just said what you did! Am I just part of the package until you have finished paying back your debt? I bet if you were free to leave, you would disappear like that!" she snapped her fingers. "Honestly, you two, mostly you Hiei, are jerks!"

Speechless, both men could only watch as Botan snapped her fingers and catch a lift on the oar which has formed right in front of her. Her words were echoing all around them. The balls of water splashed noisily back into the river and the fire continued to crackle.

"…you're still an ass."

"…"

**Later.**

Botan quietly landed nearby the river. The fire still crackled with life, but it was pitch black all around. She had flown all around, letting some of the steam out. Although she still did not forgive either of them, she had to finish this mission. She walked towards the fire, looking around. She couldn't see either of them, but someone had left a skewered fish near the fire. It looked crisp and tasty…Botan reached for it and uprooting it from the dirt, digging her own oar into the ground and leaning on it as if it was a post. Just before she could bite into it, her communicator began beeping. Botan dug into her kimono sleeves and pulled out the communicator. She placed it on audio. "Hey, Botan," said Yusuke's voice, "we caught the first demon, it took us four flights and a bus ride, but we got it."

"Where are you now?" Botan asked thickly, she was eating and talking at the same time. "Did the demon have any information?"

"Well, the demon isn't really a dude, so we didn't really find her at a sport shop. She was masked as a human working at a hot spring inn. Genkai was the only one who noticed it first, then we fought, it took a while since Kuwabara can't hit girls-" In the background, Kuwabara has began ranting about an honor code. "-but we got her anyways. Be careful," Yusuke continued. "The demon claimed the second one we're tracking down has minions all over."

"Good job, Yusuke. We still haven't found anyone yet. Hiei and Tacky have been at each other's throats…" Botan sighed. "And Hiei's little clues aren't really getting us far. I'll talk with you later, Yusuke. Bye." She turned off the communicator, picking out the fish bones from the fish. She stiffened as a bush behind her shook, but relaxed when she heard Tacky's voice.

"There you are," With a sigh, Tacky sat down right next to her. "I knew if I left food out, you'd come running."

"Ha-ha." Botan replied dryly. Tacky turned to her, a small smile on his lips.

"Are you still mad? Come on, me and Hiei dropped it right after you left."

"I somehow find that hard to believe."

"Well, we didn't really drop it, some fishes got thrown around and some fingers got burnt… and then we split up to find you." Tacky turned to Botan, who was still busy picking out bones. "You're not listening to me, are you?"

"I am, I'm just not looking at you." Botan replied. "I'm too hungry to deal with this now."

"Do you want some more fish?"

Botan turned to him, asking innocently, "Can you get one without so many bones?"

"Maybe, but you owe me a favor."

"Just for getting me fish? That's not very…friendly of you."

"Do you want food or not?" Botan couldn't beat the odds. She nodded. "Good, then you owe me a favor."

Hoisting himself up, Tacky headed for the stream while Botan continued with her current fish. In the darkness of the trees, Hiei watched silently, seething at how close Tacky was towards "the onna". Not the onna, his onna. _How can she be so blind? _

"How is this one?" Tacky headed back, a large ball of water near his hand. "It's bigger then the one you have right now, so it'll have more meat."

"What about bones though?"

"I'll get rid of the bones right now." Before Tacky could start, Botan turned around. "What are you doing?"

"It's going to be gruesome, right?"

"Well…yeah. Okay, whatever." Botan covered her ears and closed her eyes until Tacky said, "Alright, there. See, it's cooking now."

The energetic fish Botan had once seen in a ball of water was now ripped open, skewered on two sticks, clean as a whistle, and now dead. "Thanks."

"Now, for that favor." Tacky said, turning towards her. Botan leaned back, suddenly afraid of what he was going to ask. "Tell me- where the hell are we going?"

"I don't know," Botan replied, relieved. "Hiei won't tell me."

Tacky snorted, leaning back causally, but he still looked a bit anxious. "Hey, Hiei, you can stop holding your sword like a spear now." He called, a smile cracking on his face. Across the fire, Hiei appeared, sheathing his sword. Botan gaped, but it was immediately replaced with a death scowl fit for Hiei himself. "Ouch, I'll leave you two alone."

Once Tacky has been eaten by the thick trees, Botan rounded on Hiei. "You were spying on us?"

"I don't trust him, he's too close." Hiei argued.

"He was only helping me with my food!" Botan pointed out.

"Did you honestly think he wanted to ask about our currently location?" Hiei snarled, his voice rising.

"If it was something else, I could have handled it!" Botan shrilly voice yelled back.

"Do you think you could have?"

"You don't _trust_ me!" Before Hiei could answer, Botan continued. "Hiei, I can't believe you don't trust my choices! You're so stupid at times!"

**"Tsubasa-sama said to shoot the man! No, you FOOL,"** The deep booming voice cried, causing Botan and Hiei to look around, confused. The sound of a thick string snapping, the quick rustle of the leaves right afterwards, and then the intense pain of her flesh being attacked with a giant needle…

"Botan!"

Botan uttered a small intake of sharp breath, her eyes wide, scared, and horrified, her hands shaking at she clutched the arrow deep inside her human heart. Her head pounded, the Maikai became a dizzy blur, and she felt as if she was flying…the wind causing her hair to fly… shoes were being scraped across the dirt and the next blurred image was Hiei. It was a beautiful sight to see; his face was as scared as she was on the inside, calling to her. "Botan! Damn, onna, keep breathing!"

Hiei shook her, watching in deep horror as she gave him a glimmer of a smile, as much as she could without bearing anymore pain. Then, the beating upon her heart stopped and Hiei found himself being the only spirit force detectable. "…Botan?"

**End.**

I'm sorry for taking so long!


	6. Chapter six

**Note: The mission takes much longer then six chapters; time span between each chapter is like a month or something.**

**Chapter six.**

_Dying is an experience that happens one time, and one time only, in a person's lifespan. It's the brink of where the person's soul rises from the body, sleeping. They drift; unsure of what has happened, having a dream of total tranquility. When awaken, they feel no pain of death, and no emotions. That is, until their oar-riding "grim reaper" brings forth the bad news, comforting and aiding the lost soul. Kindly, they are guided by these oar-riders, flying without the need of anything but their will. From then, they will be at peace._

"How do you feel?" Wiggling her toes, the aqua haired spirit stared at her lap. The bright room painted with warm colors seemed so wrong for such an occasion. It had been at least two weeks since Botan's fatal incident.

"I feel fine, just slightly hollow inside." She replied absentmindedly. "Plus, I'm kind of hungry."

"Only natural, that's how you felt when you died…again." Koenma pursed his lips behind his pacifier, powerful behind his desk, overlooking his visitors. "Maikai is turning out to be very dangerous…"

Behind Botan, two men stood by the door, one filled with guilt while the other one expressionless. "I caught the attacker," Tacky explained while Koenma fingered the arrow pulled from Botan's body. "It was one of the demons."

"So…am I getting another body?" asked Botan, watching Koenma's face. Koenma muttered bitter words, but he reluctantly nodded his head.

"With two more demons still out in both Ningenkai and Maikai, we'll need all the help we can get." He glanced at his files, shuffling papers in a manner to tell them to leave. Botan stood up, wobbly at first. She had been revived just minutes ago, and she felt emotionless. She felt dead. "By the way," He called as Botan headed for the door. "Kurama is awake now."

Tacky opened the door for her, and then followed right behind Hiei, closing the door softly behind him. His brown hair was cluttered and messy, somewhat due to the lack of sleep he had, waiting for news from Botan's terrifying experience. "So…" He said quietly. "Should we go see Kurama while we're here?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Botan answered, regaining some of her lively voice. Already she was looking better, a rosy color on her pale skin and a small bounce in her step. She touched Tacky's shoulder lightly, but he jumped back. Her hands were cold as ice. "Don't worry, I don't blame anyone for my death... well, except the one who shot the arrow…"

Tacky, cheered up by her words, hurried forward, leading them to the ward. Hiei and Botan were walking at the same pace, but there was more then enough space between them. There were some avoiding glances, but neither would talk. _The more we stay this way, the more I feel eager to catch up with Tacky… Did such a fight bring out relationship to a stop? _Botan thought, both of them turning a corner. Tacky wasn't in the hall, he wasn't to be found.

Hiei shuffled his feet; they were lingering by Kurama's door. "Hiei," Botan asked, glancing at him. "Are you okay?"

"Hn."

"That's good…. I'm glad you weren't hurt." Botan smiled. Hiei looked away from her, waiting for her to enter before he did. She turned, opening to door, just to be surprised. "Tacky, Kurama, what are you two-"

Kurama was rolled on one side of his bed, the side farther away from Tacky. A mere seed was on the floor, twisting and coming to life…growing into a horrible monster slowly. Tacky was backed up against the wall, startled. It was aiming towards Tacky, ready to wrap him to death. Botan jumped in between them, her cheeks red. "Botan?" Kurama's soft voice asked, still hoarse from his illness.

"Kurama, get a hold of yourself." Hiei said, glancing at the growing seed on the floor. It was retreating back; it looked like time was going backwards. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's merely something to protect me with." Kurama said, settling back into his bed, breathing raggedly. He still looked horrible, as bad as Botan did.

"From what," Tacky retorted, "the nurses?" He headed towards the door, as if freaked to even stay in the same room as Kurama anymore.

"No…" Kurama replied softly, closing his eyes. Botan grabbed a chair and took a seat next to Kurama.

"How are you?" She asked. "If you can still grow demonic plants, you must be getting better."

"To some degree yes… However I don't think I'm the one we should talk about. I've heard rumors about a death." He stared at Botan.

"Yes, well," She said slowly, nodding her head. "I'm fine now, though."

"Good. After all, experiencing death twice is…terrible." He coughed while Botan glanced at Hiei, then at the floor. "Do you mind if I talk to Hiei alone?" Botan stood up, exiting without a glance at Hiei. Hiei took her spot next to Kurama. "You would think that when someone dies and lives, their lover would be overjoyed." He propped himself up with his pillows, a grimace on his face as he took the whole bed again.

"Tacky wasn't there when she was attacked." Hiei said, ignoring him. "He wasn't there when you were either. He finds his way back through Maikai forests without a scratch and without getting lost."

"I've been getting late night visits. The shadow watches me sleep, inching closer each night to my life support system." Kurama replied, his eyes narrow, staring at the seed on the floor. "I assume _he's_ working for these demons."

"He stays for Botan." Hiei gritted his teeth, rubbing his thumb against the hilt of his katana. "She doesn't see it, stupid onna."

"Hiei, he's winning this war." Kurama turned to him, a regretful look on his face. "I think Botan will be in serious danger if he is working for them. He's their human pawn." He settled back, a thoughtful look replacing his regret. "However…there might be a way to show him for who he is…"

"Hn."

Botan knocked softly on the door, after having an examination with one of the nurses, orders of Koenma, so they can see if she was up for the job. She twisted the door knob and peered in. Hiei and Kurama were both in the same spot as when she left. "Hiei, we'll be leaving now. For safety issues, Koenma wants to transport us to the location you're heading for."

Hiei stood up, nodding to Kurama in good-bye, and follow Botan outside, where Koenma was waiting for him. "Take us to the cave that leads to the underground lake."

Tacky looked confused. "Why are we going there?"

"Because that's where we'll find something." Hiei replied, a devious smirk on his face. Tacky frowned, and Botan looked lost.

Koenma glanced up at Hiei. "Are you sure? That place has been dead for years; the water down there is horrible as well."

Hiei nodded, and Koenma extended his chubby arm out, creating a portal leading towards their destination. "Now, are you sure you can go, Botan?" Koenma asked cautiously. "I can't keep handing our human lives for you, I'm running out."

"I'm sure, Koenma," Botan said.

"I'll look after her." Hiei said, a smile suddenly replacing his smirk. Botan, Koenma, and Tacky looked at him. Never had they seen a smile on his face, well, with the exception of Botan. She just never saw it in public. "Let's go." He said, entering the portal first.

"Is he okay?" Tacky asked, slightly jealous. "I think he's gone crazy."

"No," Botan said, shaking her head. "He's on to something."

Tacky nudged Botan slightly. "By the way," He flashed his own smile at her. "Thanks for protecting me in Kurama's room. That was…really brave of you."

Botan smiled back. "I know Kurama won't hurt me, I just don't understand why he was going for you."

Tacky shrugged. "Oh, I don't know…maybe because I barged in when he was sleeping. It was my fault."

Koenma clicked his tongue, ending the bonding relationship the two had. "I can't keep this portal up forever."

Botan walked through, leaving Tacky to follow. "By the way, Koenma," He said a smirk on his face. "It's been fun being a Reikai Tantei."

"Oh?" Koenma said, not understanding the idea. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

**That cave with an underground lake (Couldn't find a cooler name). **

Once Tacky walked out of the portal, Botan was waiting for him. "I don't know where Hiei went." She said, frowning. She was standing in front of the mouth of the cave.

"Maybe we should just wait here." Tacky said, glancing at the trees, searching for any signal. "It's dangerous in there."

"I thought this cave has been abandoned."

"Yeah, there are odd critters, you know."

"Oh." Tacky glanced down at her, placing a large hand on her head.

"You've gone beautiful, bursting with new life, you know that?" Botan turned pink. "No, I'm serious. You're pretty."

"Thanks."

"So… How did you and Hiei ever end up together?" Tacky asked, seating himself on a rock. He patted the one right next to him for Botan. Botan sat down, feeling slightly tired. Her body was in the process of adapting to sharing a human and spirit form.

"Well," She said slowly, absentmindedly. "Koenma assigned me to be his assistant. We were living together…" She frowned. "He destroyed my bathroom, ate all my ketchup, and he kind of wrecked my vacuum."

"He sounds like a jerk."

"Well, kind of…" Botan admitted. She blinked, suddenly become aware of how Tacky's arm had snaked around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Botan…" He placed his eyes on her, his face serious. "I don't think he deserves you." His grip grew tighter. "He's a pyromaniac."

"Well, you're a H2O crazy." Botan pointed out, her face a flame. No one had ever been so close to her, none except Hiei.

"Botan, I'm serious. He's a horrible person; he couldn't save you when you…died."

Botan glanced down at her feet. "That's…that's true. We have been arguing when I was shot…"

"See." He said softly, hugging her.

"Maybe he didn't want to save me… He was so cold me in Reikai, and I spent more then enough yen on ketchup bottles. The bill for all the supplies for my bathroom was so expensive; I had to beg Koenma to pay it…"

Tacky was holding her by the waist, his head rested on her shoulder. Her heart was beating like a drum line. "Botan," He said, his voice muffled. "I love you. Leave Hiei, and we'll be happy. Forever."

But...Hiei did it all for her. She never did run out of ketchup, he always left her some if she needed it. Her vacuum was old anyways, and her bathroom is always the best part of the house.

_Oh god, Botan, look at how you are right now! This is horrible; Tacky is not the one you love!_

"Tacky!" Botan yelled, pushing him off of her. "Get off of me, I'm sorry, but I don't love you!" She jumped up, stumbling to get away from him. He didn't pressure her to stay, but the reaction on his face said enough. He was angry.

Botan wrung her hands together, bowing in apology. Whoever's human body she took, she was a really proper lady. "I'm sorry, I don't love you."

"Why not," Tacky demanded. "Is it because of Hiei?"

"I-I don't know."

"Stupid Jaganshi," He growled. He advanced towards her, Botan walked backwards. Tacky suddenly stopped, and Botan crashed into someone. It was Hiei; he had appeared out of no where.

"Let's go." He said the smile on his face gone.

His hand had been on Botan's waist and she quickly wiggled out of both of their grasp. She hurried towards the mouth of the cave. Hiei's eyes flickered for a moment, but returned to normal, allowing her to go ahead. Tacky was lingering for a moment, waiting for Hiei to go first. Hiei, however, wouldn't move. "Let's go, Tacky. We can walk together." Tacky hesitated, but Hiei didn't seem affected by it. "After all, I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm looking out for the team."

"Right," Tacky said slowly, walking with him. Botan was waiting for them, walking by them, but farther apart from them both. It was a heavy tension, the cave was dank and dark, and Hiei created a fire for light. They were nothing in the cave, not even critters. "There's nothing here."

"We're not at the lake." Hiei replied, urging him on. "We'll stay together, we've gone too far."

"But I can still see the light from the start." Tacky argued.

"As a team," Hiei said, gritting his teeth. He was starting to get really pestering, and although that's what Hiei was aiming for, it was so damn annoying! "We're staying together."

Botan glanced at her socks, they were soaked. "I thought the water here was supposed to be dirty and murky, that's why nothing lives down here."

"It's supposed to be." Hiei replied, turning to Tacky as he talked.

"It looks clean." She said.

"Who knows, maybe it's getting better by the moment." Tacky replied, glaring at Hiei. Silence settled between the three of them, Tacky taking longer strides then both of them. Hiei would walk faster, keeping up with him, and Botan would follow in pursuit, sometimes running to follow them. The cave ended up at the fork, one path leading towards the lake, while the other leading to a dead end. Hiei began taking the left, but Tacky called after him.

"The lake's to the right." He said absentmindedly, heading towards the right. Hiei returned to where the fork started, where Botan was standing.

"And how would you know that," Hiei said, smirking, "if you've never been in Maikai before?"

Botan turned to Tacky. "Hey, that's true. How do you know where the lake is anyways?"

Tacky gave a pleasing smile. "Caught on quickly… I can detect H2O."

"Both ends have a lake, one bigger then the other." Hiei said, nodding his head. "Your senses would be thrown off."

Tacky frowned, Botan looked mildly confused, and Hiei seemed triumphant. "You've been in Maikai before, and this cave. You're a spy, working for these demons. The only reason you lingered upon killing us was because Botan has caught your interest. When I came into the picture, you tried killing me right away. You didn't expect Kurama to get in the way. Each night, you would return back to Reikai and tried to turn off his life support while he was still out." Hiei explained, pacing back and forth excitedly. He was particular fond of ruining Tacky's life, it was like winning chess. Botan was holding on to his every word, glancing at Tacky occasionally. All Tacky could do was watch and listen, his eyes flashing with rage and guilt, but also entertainment at times.

"And then Botan took his place. You couldn't do much then, in fear of hurting Botan." Hiei continued. "But you could deceive her, making me look like a fool, so she could run to you at times."

"Don't listen to him, Botan." Tacky suddenly called. Hiei swiveled around to look at Botan, who looked torn with what to do. "He tired to kill you, he just deceiving you!"

"Botan," Hiei said firmly. "Come here." He extended out his hand. She was confused; her nature was seeking an explanation from Tacky. She didn't want to believe it.

"No!" Tacky snapped, his voice growing louder. "Botan, come to me!"

Botan stood in her place, so Hiei continued his rant. "The more I kept things to myself and the more I left you two alone, the closer Botan got to you. She was almost yours, but I was still there. While we were fighting, you ordered one of the demons minions to shoot me down. However, the orders were mixed up; the demon got confused, and shot Botan instead. Traitors cannot fool me, which was why I never told you where we were going. And now that Botan is weak, still repairing her double body, you're confusing her."

Tacky turned to Botan, who was listening quietly, the color in her face back. "He's lying, come to me."

Botan was fully recovered now. She no longer felt weak or confused, the warmth of blood pumping in her body felt so right, and she could think straight. She shook her head. She reached out her hand, touching Hiei's own. Smirking, Hiei turned to Tacky, who looked crestfallen. "Well." Tacky said quietly, accepting Botan's decision. "There's no reason for me to linger on killing you now, Hiei. I'm pleased you caught on, yet you still haven't caught on to who I truly am." He smiled, and Hiei touched his katana lightly.

"You're a demon?" Botan asked flabbergasted. "But, wouldn't it say so on your files? How come Koenma didn't know?"

"Because, my files were manipulated just the way I wanted it. My human features make me seem like I really am a human. My knowledge of the human culture backed up my plan, and the rest was up to acting." Tacky said, walking towards them. Hiei pushed Botan behind him, grasping the hilt of his katana, scowling darkly. "I'm the fourth demon, right under your noses for nearly two years now."

"Why..?"

"Why didn't I just kill of Koenma and be finished with it? Because you came into the picture, stopped me right in my tracks, you did." He chuckled, making his way to the path that led to the lake. "Well, if you want to kill me, catch me!" He backed away, and then broke into a run.

Hiei began to pursue him, but stopped when Botan just stood there, lost in translation. "Botan," Hiei said, staring at her.

"Hiei, I'm so sorry." Botan finally busted out, stamping her foot and biting her lip. "I…I almost thought I loved him." She shook her head. "But then I realized how he was just manipulating me, I feel horrible…"

"I know."

Botan glanced at him, shocked. "What?"

"I'm not stupid, I sense your feelings, and you doubted me through this whole mission." Hiei tucked his hands in his coat pocket, glaring at the pathway. "You distanced yourself."

Botan shook her head, covering her hands with her face. "…I'm a horrible person."

A hand rested on her head, it was Hiei's. He sighed, looking aggravated, staring at a rock to his left. "Shut up, Onna," He said bitterly. "If I didn't forgive you, I wouldn't have fought for you. You're naive enough to believe that pigs fly if Koenma told you so, it's not surprise _he _could change your feelings."

"Hey!" Botan exclaimed, her face red. "I know pigs can't fly!" Nonetheless, she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Hn." Hiei replied, turning back to the path. "We wasted time. Let's go."

Botan hurried to his side, clasping his hand, feeling much better. "Alright then," She called. "Let's go."

**End.**


End file.
